Yes, I Do Play the Drums
by CommanderKilljoy
Summary: This idea comes from the episode in season three where Spike and Buffy tell Joyce that Buffy is in a band. AU.


Buffy smiled as she put the final touches on her makeup. She was quite pleased with the way her makeup turned out, even though she had done this many times before. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled once more but it quickly vanished when she heard shouting from downstairs. Her parents were at it again, which was nothing new to her. She didn't know what they were fighting about this time but she wasn't going to stick around long to find out. She walked over to her opened window and looked out. The fighting was taking place in the kitchen, which was a usual spot for her parents. She threw her leg over the window sill and a few short moments later, her body was out the window and on the roof. She walked a few steps until she heard a voice.

"Taking you a bit longer than usual pet." A voice came out of the darkness. Buffy's stomach fluttered at the voice and a big smile was on her face.

"You know, it's a bit windy out and I don't want to fall off. It would be such a shame for us to miss the gig." She sat down on the edge of the roof, letting her legs dangled as she looked down at the bleach blonde man only a few feet below her. They stared at each other for a more moments before Buffy pushed herself off the roof. It still scared her sometimes but with her boyfriend, Spike, right there, nothing mattered. He caught her easily and held her there for a few moments.

"It's supposed to be a big gig tonight, love. All I need is for you to be breaking something. It would be such a shame." They smiled at each other before he pressed his lips against hers. They were like that for a few moments before he put her on the ground. "Now, we stand here and keep doing this, we'll never make it on time. All we need is the rest of the band to be mad at us." Spike grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the car. Buffy smiled and stared at the back of her boyfriend as they walked. Once they got into the car and he had started up the engine, she took a real good look at him. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with some kind of white design on it. It was hard to make out in the dark. He was wearing tight jeans and that made Buffy's mouth water. He had his platinum blond hair was slicked back against his head. Some people wandered how the two got together but they mostly just say that met on campus.

Buffy watched as Spike banged his hands against the steering wheel and she laughed. He looked over at her.

"What's so funny, love?" He asked as he turned down the music and stopped banging on the steering wheel.

"You. You act like this all the time before a show."

"Well, so just for your information, it's to get me ready for a gig. I liked to be all pumped for a show." Buffy only smiled as Spike continued to go on and on as The Bronze was coming into view. He was able to find a parking spot and they both got out. Some people were mingling outside but most people were inside and the loud music could be heard from where they were standing. Spike looked down at Buffy and smiled at her. That was his girl. They walked into the door that led to the stage and met the rest of the band. Angel and Riley were already there. The two guys were a bit older than Buffy but she didn't mind it. They all got along well and that's what mattered the most.

"The Dingos Ate My Baby, huh?" Buff asked as she leaned against the wall, watching the band perform on stage. Riley nodded and looked at the band.

"They sound better than they usually do." Riley said, bringing his gaze back to Buffy. She always knew that he had a crush on her but couldn't do much about it because she was with Spike and they had been going together for two years already. It didn't seem that long but she was happy, they were happy. Once The Dingos were down, the group was getting ready to set up. She checked out the drums while all the guys were checking out their guitars. Buffy stole a brief glimpse and looked out into the crowd. There was a lot of people there and she knew some faces. She recognized Willow Rosenberg, who smiled and waved at her. They had been friends a long time and she knew that she didn't miss a show. With her, was her girlfriend Tara. She didn't get to talk to her much but she was quiet and very friendly. Next to the couple was another couple, Anya and Xander. Buffy had known Xander as long as she did Willow.

"Ready?" Spike asked as he looked at the band and they all nodded. Buffy took her spot behind the drums and got ready. The curtain parted and the crowed started yelling and clapping. She smiled as her boyfriend started speaking to the microphone.

"Why hello." Spike said and the crowed got even louder. He laughed and gave her a nod. She positioned herself and took a breath.

"One…two…three!" She than started pounding away on the drums.

**Later…**

Spike pulled her girlfriend close to him and kissed her lips. They were like that for several moments. She was spending the night at his apartment, like she always did after a show.

"You were amazing love, like always." He kissed here again and she smiled.

"So were you." She wrapped her arms around his body and closed her eyes. Nights like this were always nice, getting away from her parents and the other parts of life she didn't like.

"Night pet."

"Night blondie bear."

* * *

Hey guys! It's been quite a long time since I posted anything and I thought something was in order. I remember the episode where Spike and Buffy told Joyce that Buffy played the drums in a band and I knew this would make a good idea. Hope you like it!


End file.
